Los Potter
by AmiLupinBlack
Summary: Harry es padre soltero, a cargo de sus tres hijos de 16,15 y 12 años que pasan por la complicada adolescencia.Merodeadores,Harry y sus amigos, y sus generaciones se juntan en una misma historia
1. Chapter 1

"La familia Potter"

- James! James DEPIERTATE!DESPIERTA O NO DUDARE EN OCUPAR LA VARITA!- grita una voz desde el primer piso , vaya manera que tienen para despertarme. Me levanto arrastrando los pies hacia el baño, me doy una ducha rápida y me dirijo hacia el living -comedor  
Y ahí esta mi familia... no es muy común ni un ejemplo a seguir... pero siendo como somos yo soy muy feliz...

¿mi familia?.. esta compuesta por 5 personas(incluyéndome), todos hombres.. de mayor a menor seria: primero una de las personas más inteligentes y graciosas que conozco: Remus Lupin un abuelo y padre para mi. Luego esta papá... el Gran y Famoso Harry Potter, es Auror, pero luego de derrotar a Voldemort no hay mucho trabajo por esos lados así que ahora es Buscador de los Chudley Canon, es una persona muy energética y aunque la vida no ha sido muy buena con él, es una persona muy feliz, y él es más que un padre, es un hermano y un amigo, no se como lo hace, pero siempre tiene tiempo para nosotros y a la vez ganar mucho dinero!.. creo que hace comercio negro jaja.  
Luego estoy yo... James Potter...tengo 16 años, recién cumplidos¿físicamente? todo un Potter, pelo negro azabache ojos color verdes.. no tan brillantes como los de papá..pero verdes al fin y al cabo, mmm... no es que sea un modelo a seguir, pero no me va del todo mal en el colegio... rompo una que otra vez las normas( que se le puede hacer? ...viene con los genes), este año entro a 6to obviamente en Griffindor, y soy buscador del equipo de Quiddicht.  
Bueno luego esta Sirius, mi hermano, Pelo negro igual al mió, ojos azules, tiene 15 años, y le hace honor a su nombre.. revoltoso, gracioso, bromista, y un mujeriego.  
También es buscador, pero en cambio el es de Slyhterin, es por eso que los últimos 3 años las finales Griffindor v/s Slytherin son todo un suceso en Howarts, apuesta van apuestas vienen.. hasta ahora van 2 triunfos míos y uno de él...  
en Realidad si no es porque Remus es el director de Howarts, Sirius y yo hubiésemos sido expulsados hace ya mucho tiempo del colegio...pero ! vaya que somos afortunados!.. siempre terminamos nada más que uno que otro castigo luego de quebrar alguna regla(y no siempre son tan insignificante esas reglas) ...  
Bueno y al final esta Ephram, el menor de los Potter., tiene 12 años, también va en Griffindor, pero en cambio a todos nosotros ,no juega en el equipo de Quidicht, no es que sea malo, en realidad es muy bueno jugando en el puesto de cazador, pero no hubo forma de convencerlo a que entrara. es el único que tiene el pelo " manejable", lo tiene rubio y largo, y tiene los ojos azules. Él es más ordenado y responsable, pero eso no le quita la esencia Potter ni Merodeador que viene en la sangre.

Se preguntaran donde están las mujeres de esta familia no?...simple... Remus nunca se casó, dijo que ya tenia bastante con nosotros 4 y si necesitaba de una mujer..no le faltaba donde recurrir, y mi mamá…bueno ella esta muerta¿quien era?.Luna Lovegod .. no les negare que a veces la extraño y hace falta, era muy cariñosa con nosotros..murió cuando yo tenia 6 años, en la batalla final, era una gran aurora.

-Ephram puedes cuidar a tus hermanos mientras salgo? - Yo con Sirius miramos a Ephram y luego a papá quien sonreía al ver nuestra cara.  
- donde vas?- pregunte mientras echaba leche a mi plato de cereales.  
-y Remus donde esta?- dijo Ephram moviendo la cabeza para sacarse un mechón de pelo que le había caído tapándole los ojos.  
-Remus tiene una vida, aparte de malcriarlos- dijo mi padre sonriendo, era muy cierto, Remus nos malcriaba mucho…cuando papá no nos dejaba hacer algo, siempre íbamos donde Remus para que el lo convenciera.  
- y yo voy donde Ron - dijo mientras se levantaba.  
- porque no podemos ir!-pregunto Sirius con comida en la boca.  
- 1ero traga antes de hablar, y 2do…porque no  
-pero porque no?...porque no , no es una respuesta , y como hijo exijo una respuesta-dijo Sirius tragando rápidamente ante de dar su discurso.  
-porque en la noche Hermione nos invito a cenar, y ahí si irán uds, no me demoro más de una hora, cuando vuelva hacemos un partido de Quiddicht si? -Dijo poniéndose una chaqueta- no hagan ningún desastre, porque si no le diré a Hermione que venga hacerle clases de trasformaciones. James y Sirius compórtense y cuiden a su hermano, Remus volverá antes que yo- alcanzo a decir antes de entrar a la chimenea y murmura "La Madriguera"...  
La Madriguera no era la misma que hace unos 20 años atrás, ahora era una casa con sus pisos superiores bien colocados uno sobre el otro, era muy acogedora y grande.  
Ron se quedo con la casa, luego de que los Señores Weasly también murieran en la batalla.  
En ella vivía él con su esposa, Hermione Granger, amigos de la infancia de mi padre, Ron es muy cómico, también juega en el Chudley Canon como Guardián, mientras que Hermione como bien dijo mi padre, era profesora de Trasformaciones en Howarts, y jefa de casa de Griffindor.  
De su matrimonio nacieron 3 hijos, el mayor Jack Weasly, un chico de cabello colorin y ojos azules, excelente para el quidicht, un mujeriego por excelencia y un gran amigo. Luego viene Itziar, ella tiene le cabello castaño con rulos muy bien definidos tiene los ojos azules y es compañera de Ephram, luego viene la pequeña Ethel, tiene el cabello colorin no tanto como todos los Weasly y los ojos castaños, no tiene más de 8 años.

-James…JAMES!  
-mmmm…? – murmuro sin levantar la vista, mientras le doy una y otra vuelta a mis cereales.  
-tengo que confesarte algo – en un principio pensé que Ephram me hablaba pero al levantar la vista veo que era Sirius quien estaba rascándose la cabeza, y pensando en algo, no sabia si reírme o preocuparme, porque Sirius Potter nervioso era algo nuevo.  
-te escucho… - digo dejando la cuchara a un lado y mirándolo a los ojos, lo más común es que los hermanos siempre peleen, pero como con Sirius nos llevamos nada más que por un año, somos muy unidos igual que con Ephram, y eso se debe a que Remus y Papá nunca dudaban de demostrarnos su amor, y cuando pequeños nos abrazaban como cada 5 minutos, era vergonzoso, pero uno se acostumbra, y ya se hace rutinario.

-recuerdas el baile de fin de año? – asistí con la cabeza, pensando rápidamente si había notado algo raro esa noche, pero ninguna explosión, ningún indicio de que Sirius allá hecho alguna de sus locuras…bueno eso creía yo.  
- Pues esa noche hice algo que nunca había hecho- lo veía tan serio, que pensé lo peor, viendo que me estaba preocupando continuo hablando.  
-Esa noche.. me acosté con Audrey  
-A era eso…. – dijo suspirando, ya veía que se había estado drogando y cosas de ese estilo…pero luego de procesar la información – que hiciste que!..tienes idea de que significa eso? Tienes 15 años!- Sirius me miro levantando una ceja..si yo no tenía derecho a decirle eso, pero yo cuando lo hice, por lo menos ya llevaba más de 5 meses pololeando( eso es bastante!) – ok..ok.. retiro lo último, pero cuídate si?- el asistió con la cabeza.  
-Y…?  
-Y que?  
-Bueno?  
-Bueno! Bueno! Estuvo increíble! Lo haría una y mil veces! – dijo con una sonrisa tan inocente para él, que no pude impedir reír un rato.  
- No saben lo agradable que es para mi escuchar estas conversaciones!.. pueden esperarse por lo menos a que se me activen las hormonas?- grito Ephram desde el Living.  
- Jajajaja se me olvidaba que aun eres un bebe – dijo Sirius acercándose a Ephram mientras este le mandaba miradas asesinas., yo lo seguí, y cada uno se sentó a un lado de Ephram, en sus piernas había un álbum de fotos, con Sirius nos miramos y yo le arranque el álbum de sus manos, mientras Sirius abrazaba a Ephram.  
- otra vez? – murmure cerrando de golpe el álbum y el asistió, escondiendo su cabeza entre la cabeza y el hombro de Sirius. Me da pena verlo en ese estado, cuando era más pequeño, había noches en las cuales despertaba gritando, porque había olvidado el olor de mamá, o porque soñaba continuamente con ella, pero este último tiempo sus preocupaciones no era ni por el olor, o por las canciones que cantaba, si no que era porque soñaba con ella, pero faltaba algo… ya no recordaba su rostro. Y es por eso que habían días donde pasaba las tardes enteras viendo fotografías de ella. Es más comprensible para él, ya que mamá murió cuando el tenia apenas 2 años, pero daba angustia verlo tan triste.  
- Que tal si subimos a jugar Play Station?- sugirió Sirius  
- De verdad tan mal me veo, para que uds accedan a una derrota ya asegurada? – dijo Ephram separándose de Sirius y mirándonos graciosamente.  
- Ya te gustaría, te daremos paliza- dije levantándome y subiendo seguido de Sirius y Ephram.

……………………………………………………………………………………

-JAMES, SIRIUS, EPHRAM! No se uds! pero yo tengo hambre y quiero cenar!- dijo Remus desde abajo y se escucho la risa de papá.  
- ya vamos..ya vamos!- dije tirando del polerón a Sirius, quien trataba de aun de ganarle a Ephram en una carrera de autos.  
-Papá?  
-que?  
- va hacer algo especial Hermione?  
- nos vamos a juntar todos a una asado- dijo pasándonos a cada uno un puñado de polvos flu. Ahora era un excelente transporte ese, ya que no quedabas todo sucio al llegar, y como no estaba tan lejos la casa de los Weasly, no era necesario ir en auto.  
Cuando dice "todos", es que se juntaran todos los amigos de mi papá..y eso quiere decir que yo me juntare con mis amigos.

Una descripción rápida de el circulo de amigos que tenemos aparte de los Weasly, están los Malfoy, Draco y Pansy Malfoy que tienen 4 hijos todos rubios, el mayor Lukene, aunque odia su nombre así que le decimos Luke, tiene 16 años, va en Slytherin, esta dentro de mis mejores amigos, es un odioso! Pero aun así lo queremos jaja, luego viene Audrey..la "amiga" de Sirius, que tiene 15 años,  
Después esta April que tiene 12 y Anna quien tiene 5 años.

Luego vienen los Creevey, Colin y Ginny Creevey, quienes tienen 2 hijos, Joshua de 15 años, el mejor amigo de Sirius, y Josephine quien tiene 12 años. Josh es rubio y Joey colorina, en un principio ambos eran bastante tímidos..pero ahora..uf! como cambian las personas en confianza. Ambos van en Griffindor

También están Los Finnigan: Seamus y Lavender Finnigan quienes también tienen 2 hijos: Ian, que tambien esta dentro de mis mejores amigos, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, juega en el puesto de bateador. Y luego esta Dereck quien tiene 10 años.

Después vienen los Thomas..(¡ la generación de papá…nunca se separo, así que tenemos hartas familias amigas, eso es bueno ya que continuamente hacen asados y fiestas entre ellas!) Dean y Parvati Thomas tienen 2 hijas, Isidora mi mejor amiga, la única mujer del grupo, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos pardos, es cazadora del equipo, y después esta Yael de que 7 años.

Y por último !Al fin! están los Longbottom, Neville y Hanna Longbottom quienes tienen un hijo, Scott de 12 años, pelo castaño y ojos café, a diferencia de Neville le va muy bien en la mayoría de los ramos, va en Ravenclaw, y es el mejor amigo de Ephram.

En conclusión… mis amigos, compañeros y hermanos son: Jack Weasly, Luke Malfoy, Isidora Thomas y Ian Finnigan.

-Sirius!- grito Audrey tirándose arriba de mi hermano, personalmente, no es que me caiga mal, pero esa chica es cuica, hueca y chillona… no se que le ve Sirius…bueno es chistosa si, pero bueno que va… es su vida.

-James sube!- grita Jack apoyado en el balcón que da de su pieza al patio, le hago una señal de que ya subo, saludo a los adultos ,intercambio una palabras con los amigos de Sirius, y subo a la pieza de mi amigo.  
Era una habitación grande, y desordenada, y con las murallas repleta de cosas, gran parte de ellas son dibujos que hicimos con Ian y Luke cunado éramos chicos.

-Hola Jim!  
-No me llames asi LUKENE!... –Luke frunció las cejas y se paro.  
-Y tu no vuelvas a mencionar eso!...voy a demandar a mis padres por ponerme ese nombre- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras nos estrechábamos la manos.  
-te estábamos esperando para un partido de Quiddicht! –dijo Ian tirándome una escoba.  
-Quien con quien?... –como respuesta mis amigos se cruzaron una sonrisa entre ellos y me empujaron hacia la puerta.  
-y uds se hacen llamar mis amigos!...uds quieren matarme!  
- James, mira que tu nos has hecho cosas mucho peores, que va, no será la primera vez que te enfrentas a tu hermano. – dijo Jack abriendo la puerta que daba al patio.  
- claro que no, pero la primera vez estuve una semana inconciente, la 2da me rompí un brazo y la 3era vez, ni Madame Pomprey pudo hacer algo, que tuve que ausentarme 3 meses de jugar Quiddicht… es brutal jugar contra Sirius!  
- pero entretenido…  
-emocionante  
-y muy adrenalínico!  
- Gracias.. AMIGOS, por su apoyo incondicional- murmuro irónicamente pasando entre los adultos, hasta que veo a mi Padre- Papá! Papá! No quiero Ir! – digo colgándome de su cuello mientras el se ríe y me revuelve el cabello.  
- vamos hijo, será divertido…. Sirius deja a Ephram tranquilo!- dijo tratando de ponerse serio (cosa que no le resulta mucho, pero aunque el no nos ponga muchas reglas, ni nos castigue, le tenemos un gran respeto hacia él!.. es único! Que lo ame..seria poco decir.)  
Ian se acerca y me separa de papa y me arrastra hacia el centro del patio y me pasa mi escoba.  
No es que me de miedo jugar contra Sirius, porque una vez que me suba a la escoba, haré lo posible por ganar y todo…pero nunca terminamos del todo "bien" luego de un partido.

- Señoras y Señores, a continuación, tendrán el privilegio de presenciar el partido tan esperado por todos, Verdes contra Rojos… Howarts se reserva el nombre de sus casas – algunos rieron por el comentario de Joshua- y hagan sus apuesta!..Harry tu también!.  
- como voy a apostar yo?.. quizás luego cuando este durmiendo llega uno de mis hijos y me mata por falta de esperanza en él..y favoritismo. Yo seré el arbitro-dijo riéndose.  
- Bueno como el señor Potter se niega a apostar, el tendrá que lavar los platos luego si? todos apoyaron este veredicto, pasando por altos los reproches de Harry.  
- en el equipo Rojo juegan Jack Weasly como guardián, Ian Finnigan de Bateador, Isidora Thomas de cazadora y James Potter de buscador.  
En el quipo verde esta Luke Malfoy de bateador, Audrey Malfoy de cazadora, Sirius Potter de Buscador y Yo de Guardián..mm..Seamus podrías?- Joshua le estiro el supuesto" micrófono".. que en realidad era un tenedor hechizado a Seamus para que el comentara el partido.

Luego de que Seamus diera la señal, todos nos elevamos, no tengo ni idea cuanto tiempo paso, cuanto ibas a favor o en contra nada..solo trataba de divisar la maldita snicht que al parecer ni se animaba a aparecer.  
Luego de echar otro vistazo, y ver de reojo a Sirius, a lo lejos logre verla, y al parecer Sirius también la vio porque salio detrás de ella unos segundos antes que yo, pareciera que estuviera programa la pelotita esa, que al momento de partir de tras de ella, comenzó un vuelo hacia quien sabe donde… ya llevábamos vario tiempo detrás de ella, y nosotros aumentábamos la velocidad cada vez más, pero de pronto la Snicht cambia de dirección y se empieza a descender… Con Sirius intercambiamos una mirada rápida y partimos hacia abajo, era tal la velocidad que en cosa de segundos ya lograba ver la calle , logre adelantarme a Sirius y en cosa de segundos tenia la Snicht en mi mano, pero Sirius no alcanzo a frenar y chocando los dos caímos en la mitad de la carretera.. y puedo asegurarles que no fue ni una caída agradable ni menos una pequeña altura.

Quizás hallan pasado segundos, minutos hasta una hora, desde que caímos de las escobas , cuando al fin logro recuperar el conocimiento, levantando lentamente la cabeza, que siento que me va a explotar, sonrío al ver que aun tengo la Snicht en la mano..cuenta 3 a 1 a mi favor.  
Me relajo un poco al ver que Sirius no se golpeo en la cabeza ya que la tiene cómodamente sobre mi pecho, pero su pierna sangra bastante… le pongo una mano en la cabeza y el comienza a moverse, voltea su cabeza mirándome y abre los ojos asustado.

-tu…cabeza… - pongo mi mano donde el esta indicando, y esta toda ensangrentada… comienzo a marearme y empiezo a caer inconciente de nuevo, pero antes de que mi cabeza se golpee nuevamente contra la calle Sirius se mueve rápidamente( dando un grito, al mover su pierna..creo que se la fracturo) y logra agarrármela…

…………………………………………………………………

Aun siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, pero por lo menos ahora estoy recostado en algo BLANDO!.. Abro los ojos lentamente, y tratando de asimilar donde estoy, me doy cuenta que estoy en mi hermosa habitación, A un lado en el reloj que esta en el velador puedo ver que recién son las 5:30 de la mañana.  
No tengo nada de sueño, así que me levanto, casi cayéndome en un principio, salgo al largo pasillo que hay delante de mi, hay 7 puertas delante de mi..2 baños, la pieza de Papá, la de Remus, la de mis hermanos y la biblioteca.  
Doy por concluido que no podré subir al 3er piso (donde esta la sala de estar), así que camino hacia la habitación de Papá, me asomo y veo que Sirius esta durmiendo con él, todo destapado y desordenado jaja que manera de ser tan extraño ese niño. Revoltoso, Desordenado. pero más cariñoso .. Sigo caminando hasta la ultima puerta( creo que voy a vomitar.. la cabeza me esta explotando).. y entro lentamente y levanto las sabanas.. Remus automáticamente se hace a un lado y yo me acuesto al lado de él.  
Ël me paso un brazo por encima y me abraza.  
-Como te sientes?-pregunta aun con la voz soñolienta.  
-LA cabeza me da vueltas…  
-Me imagino, si estuviste 3 días ahí inconciente… vaya que golpe te has dado.  
-3 dias!... que bruto, y Sirius?  
-Solo se fracturo la pierna, pero con ana poción que le hizo Draco, se le mejoro pero tiene que estar en cama una semana.  
-Jajaja debe estar feliz- Sirius quieto.. es como verme a mi abriendo un libro para estudiar(..osea imposible! nunca!)  
- Ni que lo digas.. no se tu, pero la gente normal, a esta hora dormimos así que.. yo seguiré cumpliendo tal función- la verdad que a mi tambien me esta dando sueño, así que me tapo con las frazadas y me quedo dormido.

……………………………………………………………………………………

-Hasta que al fin despierta.- la luz me encandila y no logro ver quien me habla.  
- Jack estaba apunto de darte un beso, a ver si despertabas de tu sueño Bella durmiente- claro…quienes más estarían a las.. mmm.. 10 de la mañana fastidiándome.  
-hola chicos… - murmuro sentándome en la cama…  
- te perdiste de la cachetada que le dio Jen a Luke en pleno Hosmeade- dijo riendo Jack , sonrió al imaginármelo..Luke esta empeñado en agarrarse a esa tía, quien es un año mayor, y va en Ravenclaw.  
-como te sientes? –pregunto Ian sentándose frente mió.  
- creo que bien… desde cuando están acá?  
-más o menos una hora- dijo Luke abriendo uno de mis cajones y sacando dulces.  
-Claro Luke..saca no más.. con confianza- dije irónicamente.  
-Remus y Harry fueron a una reunión de la Orden, Sirius salio con Joshua y Ephram esta en mi casa… así que accedimos gustosamente a venir a cuidarte- dijo Jack..  
- claro uds, cuidarme no me hagan reír..  
- Por favor James, no subestimes nuestra madures- yo levanto una ceja tratando de no reírme- somos unos chicos muy profesionalmente capacitados para cuidarte..  
- si Ian.. uds son maduros, como digas jaja…  
-mañana es luna llena crees que estés en condiciones de trasformarte?  
- no dudo porque no , lo más probable es que Remus no me deje, pero ya lo convenceré.  
-puedes ponerte en pie?  
- supongo…  
- bueno entonces vamos a mi casa almorzar que estoy que muero de hambre.- Dijo Jack ayudándome a levantarme –Ian, Luke vienen?  
-yo voy por Isidora y voy si? –todos asistimos y Ian desaparece.

………………………………………………………………………………….

-mierda Sirius.. que cabezota que eres.  
- vas a ayudarme si o no?  
- que no!  
- ya pues! Cumple tu labor de hermano mayor!  
- en el contrato de "hermano mayor" no decía nada de que tenia que encubrirte para que puedas pasar la noche afuera con Audrey..Dile a papá y ya!  
-claro..Hola papá..sabes, tu hijo del medio ya no es virgen, y ahora necesita pasar la noche con su …-Sirius roto lo ojos- bueno con una Mujer ,así que tu me darías permiso? –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome graciosamente.  
- creo… que no es necesario que se lo digas- digo riéndome a más no poder y agarrándome el estomago.  
- que gran confesión Hijo- dijo Papá, agarrando a Sirius de los hombros y sentándolo en la silla, como dije, papá es único.. y en cambio a todo papá normal, o "mayoría"..Por que Seamus, Ron y Draco, se pueden decir que tambien son algo "especiales", por eso tienen hijos tan… mm.. mujeriegos y desordenados? ..si quizás esa sea la definición.  
- Papá que sorpresa!.. pensé que tenias entrenamiento hoy –dijo Sirius con una de sus sonrisas inocentes.  
-esto es culpa suya- dijo papa mirando a Remus divertido- Papá, Sirius y Tu, que les trasmitieron sus genes a mis hijos!- No era la primera vez que Papá pasaba por esto, el otro día yo le había contado que ya había pasado la noche con Sabrina " mi novia".. al igual que Sirius era aun incapaz de mantener una relación seria..y por más de unos 2 meses.  
- Nuestros Genes? … Vamos Harry, quien fue el que venia a mi y a Sirius y nos preguntaba si podíamos darle ..  
- Remus! –dijo Papá negando con la cabeza y poco rojo. y Remus riendo.  
-bueno aun me queda Ephram para que sea un poco más… normal!  
- YO SOY NORMAL!- dijimos Sirius y yo al mismo tiempo, mientras papá reía.  
- Sirius, si me llego a enterar que voy hacer abuelo recién a los 35 años.. no me hago cargo que le pueda pasar a tu carita- Sirius y Yo ahora reíamos.- ya ve… -Sirius sonrió y se tiro arriba de papa abrazándolo  
-sabias que te amaba papá!..eres el mejor del mundo- dijo dándole un beso .  
- pero….  
-si papá me cuidare! –dijo sacando una tostada de mi plato- me voy adiós…  
- es igual a Sirius- dijo Remus sentándose donde antes estaba mi hermano, pero si Sirius es Sirius?..como no va a hacer igual!  
- si, cuando lo veo, me acuerdo de Mi padrino…- aaa ese Sirius, ahora si tiene coherencia su conversación.  
-papá?  
-que?  
- esta noche.. puedo salir con Jack, Luke y Ian..?  
-donde van?-dijo sirviéndose un gran plato de cereales.  
- este bueno.. van a inaugurar una discoteca en Hosmeade, La de los gemelos… y nos invitaron.  
- antes de las 3 acá entendido?.. y no llegues borracho como la otra vez!.. Que luego vomitas toda la noche!  
- yo no estaba borracho!...solo algo mareado.  
- como digas…. Enserio hijo, nada de andar sobre pasándote con el alcohol. Le diré a Fred que los vigile.  
- ok, te doy mi palabra… bueno yo iré a bañarme, así Ephram dijo que cenaba donde Scott y regresaba antes de las 12.  
- si, ya hable con él.. ya ve a bañarte que luego se te hace tarde. ..Remus que si aprovechamos y vamos ..- no alcancé a escuchar donde irían el par de tutores que tengo, ya que papá me había mandado (con sus poderes de heredero de Griffindor) directo a mi habitación.

Primera historia que subo, asi que espero que dejen sus comentarios...

Va dedicada especialmente a:

Diego: puta amigo, simplemente ..te amo.  
Martin: hermanito, eres mi razon de seguir a delante, en realidad por el hecho de que seas un año mayor qu emi , se que has pasado por las mismas weas ke yo, y que siempre me daras la fuerza para seguir a delante ..Gracias por todo.  
Chela, Karen y Dani: sooon lo mejor!  
bueno seria... dejen rewies porfavooor!

Fui a ver HArry Potter 4... ooh que esta riko daniel radcliffe!


	2. Chapter 2

-Luke! Te advierto, si te atreves a tomarte ese vaso te pego tan fuerte que Jen te mirara y le darás asco!-dije arrancándole el 6to vaso de Hidromiel que se tomaba en lo que llevábamos de la noche, y en estos momentos se podría decir que estaba un poquito feliz él.

- salimos a divertidos Jim, pásame el vaso- Jack se tiro arriba de Luke y los 2 se cayeron de la silla.

- Luke, enserio que te estas pasando ya… mejor te llevamos a casa- dijo Jack aun arriba de Luke.

- mejor llevémoslo para la mía…si Pansy lo ve así le da un ataque y nos grita a nosotros- dijo Ian recogiendo las chaquetas, Luke paso un brazo en mi hombro y otro en el de Jack, nos despedimos de los gemelos Weasly y nos fuimos para la casa de Ian.

La verdad que fue una gran fiesta, bailamos, probamos el nuevo trago Weasly… y era delicioso, pero fuerte así que George no nos dejo pedir otra ronda, y también…muchas chicas.

Llegamos a la casa de Ian, la cual estaba a unos minutos del centro de Hosmeade, no era una casa tan grande como la mía, pero era muy linda, como no? Si Lavender es diseñadora y decoradora. Al entrar a la habitación de Ian, tiramos a Luke a la cama (quien a todo esto se había quedado dormido, por el camino luego de que no parara de reírse por cualquier estupidez) y nos dejamos caer al lado… estaba exhausto!

-Bueno Ian yo me voy, papá dijo que a más tardar tenía que llegar a las 3, y pasare a avisarle a los Malfoy que Luke se quedo acá, Jack te vienes conmigo?- el pelirrojo asistió y se paro con algo de dificultad.

En un acto de segundos cuando vimos a Luke moverse, tomé el basurero que estaba junto al escritorio, se lo tiré a Ian quien lo atajó y lo puso delante de Luke, quien vomito en cuanto tenía el balde delante de él.

Eso estuvo cerca- murmuro Jack, que traía una toalla del baño.

podrás cuidarlo solo? –le pregunte al castaño

claro que si, ya váyanse no más, estaremos en contacto – Nos despedimos y con Jack preferimos optar por tomar el Autobús noctángulo, que irnos por la chimenea… llegaríamos vomitando a nuestras casas, y no era un opción muy agradable.

Luego de ir avisarle a papá que llegué, fui a mi habitación, me saque la polera y me tire en la cama cerrando los ojos, paso alrededor de una hora cuando escuche pasos por la escalera, y alguien pasaba al frente de mi pieza, retrocedió y entro a mi habitación.

-Pensé que ya dormías- dijo Sirius acostándose al lado mió.

-llegue hace como una hora… estaba por quedarme dormido, ¿Cómo te fue?

- bien…que va, ESPECTACULAR! – dijo poniéndose las manos en la nuca y cerrando los ojos y luego se giro a verme- y tú donde fuiste?

- a la inauguración del local de los gemelos, estaban casi todos los de Howarts allá, y tenias razón Charlotte Weasly es una belleza! –Charlotte era la hija de Charlie, tiene 16 años, y vive en Rumania, pero había venido a pasar las vacaciones donde Ginny y Sirius la conoció cuando fue a ver a Joshua.

- cuantas?

- cinco…. – viniendo de Sirius era obvia a lo que se refería, el sonrió y yo pegue mi mirada al techo, sin darme cuenta ya me había quedado dormido.

- esta tarde iremos a Hosmeade uds vienen?- Ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde cuando con Sirius despertamos, así que bajamos directo almorzar, y papá con Remus querían ir a ver unos libros nuevos que salieron…en realidad Remus, Papá pasaría toda la tarde en la tienda de Quidicht…se los aseguro.

-yo voy, no tengo nada más que hacer- conteste recibiendo el recipiente de ensalada que me pasaba Remus.

-tambien yo- dijo Ephram quien había ido a buscar los condimentos.

- y tu Sirius? – pregunto Remus.

- a que? Me estaban hablando, si claro yo lavo la loza.. –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, todos lo miramos y estallamos en risa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ephram, Scott no se muevan de acá si? – con Sirius entramos a comprar los helados, dejando a mi hermano y su amigo afuera.

- vaya, vaya pero que tenemos acá – desafortunadamente aun quedaba una que otra familia seguidora del fantasma de Lord Voldemort, realmente daban pena… bueno una de esas personas era Gregory Zabini, (16 años, Slytherin) un incompetente que cuando iba 3er año con Sirius le dimos un buen merecido, ese mismo año se fue a vivir a Alemania. Y al parecer… ahora ha vuelto y se estaba acercando a Ephram y Scott, sin que nosotros nos percatáramos.

jajaja si son 2 niñitas- dijo Gregory quitándole una bolsa (que contenía libros) a Scott.

Devuélvesela – dijo Ephram un tanto fastidiado y con la voz seria.

Y que harás?- dijo Greg, sacando su varita y Ephram también.

- Vamos Ephram, no te metas en problemas- Ephram corrió a Scott delante suyo y grito Expeliarmus , y Greg se dio contra un árbol, se paro de un salto y respiraba aceleradamente…un niño de 12 años había osado a desafiarlo y aparte lanzarlo varios metros atrás… su orgullo estaba en juego.

-Crucio – Grito dándole con todo en el pecho a Ephram, pero no fue solo uno…si no que dos, Ephram era pequeño y débil.. 2 Crucio eran demasiado para él, para cualquiera lo seria, gritaba de dolor. Al escuchar los gritos con Sirius dejamos caer los helados y salimos corriendo, yo me tire al suelo junto a Ephram quien aun estaba bajo el hechizo, con Sirius nos miramos y nos tiramos arriba de Zabini, le pegamos bastante fuerte, sangra bastante, y nosotros no nos quedábamos atrás, recibíamos varios golpes, pero 2 contra uno.. Estaba a nuestro favor.

que les pasa, es solo un chiquillo- logro murmura luego de un combo que le dio Sirius en el estomago.

Es nuestro hermano Idota!- grito Sirius dándole un segundo golpe.

No lo sabia, como iba a saberlo si es tan diferente a uds! … déjenme!- yo le di un combo en la cara, e iba el segundo cuando algo me para la mano en el aire.

Papá me saca de arriba de Zabini y me afirma con fuerza, mientras Remus hace lo mismo con Sirius.

Cuando ve que estoy un poco más tranquilo, Remus me agarra ahora, mientras Papá toma a Ephram en brazos y realmente se le veía preocupado.

-lo llevo a la clínica Remus , lleva a los niños a casa. –dijo la voz en un susurro y desapareció con Ephram en brazos, conocíamos muy bien a papá para saber cuando las cosas estaban bien o mal.. y ahora estaban MUY mal.

-Maldito hijo de… - Dije soltándome de Remus y lanzándome otra vez contra Gregory.

-le llega a pasar algo… y te juro que te haré la vida imposible- dije con una voz que no sabia que tenia...estaba enojado, furioso, preocupado! Diablos era mi Hermano Menor!- agarre a Sirius quien se había logrado separar de Remus e iba a darle una patada al ínvesil ese.

-Vamos Sirius-dije acercándonos a Remus quien nos paso un brazo por los hombros a cada uno y Gregory salio corriendo con algo de dificultan calle abajo.

pero que gran golpes los que dieron!- sonreímos un poco por el comentario de Remus.-pero 2 semanas castigados ..los dos.

………………………………………………………………………………….

-Auch, Remus no seas tan bruto!

- si no te quedas quieto te dolerá más – me dijo poniéndome alcohol en el labio, que no había parado de sangrar.

- apúrense! ..Vamos James quédate quieto de una vez que quiero irme- dijo Sirius sosteniéndome de los hombros y Remus aprovechando de meterme un poción un tanto asquerosa por la boca.

Café?- un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules se sentó al lado mió, estirándome un vaso, lo recibí y le di un sorbo.

Gracias…

Toma, pensé que lo iras a necesitar – dijo sacando de su mochila mi reproductor de CD y una gran cantidad de discos. Vaya que me conocía ese chico, ya llevaba vario tiempo ahí tirado en la silla sin nada que hacer… y eso seria una gran ayuda para distraerme.

Gracias Ian.

Como estan?

Ephram igual… no mejora ni empeora. Papá no se a movido de su lado, Remus fue a dar una vuelta por el ministerio porque tenia que ir a firmar unas cosas…y bueno Sirius ya lo conoces.

Nada en estos 3 días! – Sirius tenia una forma especial para "enfrentar" los malos tiempo, el no mostraba sentimiento alguno, no lloraba, no gritaba nada…. Solo se encerraba y dejaba de comer, salir….al menos respiraba.

Ayer lo obligue a comer algo, pero bueno, hace poco paso Joshua por acá y dijo que había estado con Sirius y había comido un poco más.

Hablando de Joshua!...Jack viene en un rato y Luke no pude hablar con él.

No importa… estará con Jen o alguien.

claro…como no sé pensar en otra cosa que en mujeres, no podría haber ido a comprar y venir a ver a mi amigo cierto? – dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás de nosotros y dejando caer una bolsa de galletas en mis manos.

No tenias tu tan esperada cita con la rubia hoy día?- preguntamos Ian y Yo al mismo tiempo.

Así es, pero la pospuse para la próxima semana, creo que aquí me necesitan más – dijo sentándose al lado mío.

Perdón…por el atraso- dijo un colorin con las manso en la rodilla y la respiración acelerada – Mamá me tenia ocupado ayudándole a ordenar la biblioteca…. Como estas James? – dijo quitándome una galleta de la mano y comiéndosela.

Mejor ahora… y uds, me sorprende de veras verlos por acá- los 3 se encogieron de hombros y me sonrieron… eran unos grandes amigos, la verdad que hasta ahora solo habíamos vivido buenos momentos, salíamos a fiestas, hacíamos bromas entre otras cosas, pero este trío de amigos que tengo, ahora estaban acá conmigo… en los malos momentos, apoyándome y en silencio, cosa que les agradecía enormemente.

Anna no dejaba de llorar- dijo Luke..refiriéndose a su hermana menor.

Itziar me estaba obligando a que la ayudara a estudiar la historia de Howarts- dijo jack

Y mis papás me querían hacer ordenar mi habitación- y ahora fue Ian quien hablo.

Así que preferimos venir para acá- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo haciéndome reír, dudaba mucho que aceptaran que vinieron a verme… son muy orgullosos.

Gracias amigos… de verdad- los 3 captando que yo no les había creído una palabra y asistieron sonriendo.

Mamá me mando a decirte que si hoy no te vas a dormir, vendrá ella misma y te hechizara aunque sea con un Imperius –dijo Jack de repente, haciéndome saltar , mi madrina era un tanto sobre protectora, y cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza no había quien le llevara la contra.

esta bien, pero dile que me voy para mi casa, tengo que ir a ver como esta Sirius.

Itziar le mandan esto a Ephram – Jack saco algo de su bolsillo, realmente no sabia que era.-Dijo, que él entendería- al parecer Jack tampoco tenia ni idea lo que su su hermana querían referirse con eso. Parecía una piedra que cambia de color, la tome y era tibia.

April viene en un rato – dijo Luke acordándose de algo de pronto, ya que estaba quedándose dormido.

April, Itziar eran las amigas de Ephram, las 2 son completamente diferentes, pero siempre están juntas… pero mi preferida es Josephine, no cabe duda que esos 2 terminaran juntos, ella es la hermana de Joshua, pero no se junta mucho con April y Itziar… sino que pasa todo el día con Ephram y Scott.

-James ya ve a dormir, yo me quedare acá…hola chicos- dijo mi papá asomándose de la habitación donde estaba Ephram, estaba ojeroso, y no se le veía para nada bien.

-hola Harry- dijeron los 3, un poco preocupados.

- prometes que cuando llegue Remus, descansaras un poco ¿- dije acercándome.

-te lo prometo..cuida a tu hermano si?- yo asistí con la cabeza y lo abrase.

-me avisas cualquier cosa ya?-el asistió, le di un beso y tome mi mochila. –vamos chicos? – cada uno tomo sus pertenecías y bajamos por el ascensor.


End file.
